Unexpected Family
by Blue Lilys
Summary: One year after the war and living with Sirius and Remus, Harry discovers a secret. Something that has been kept from him all of his life. Something cruial. Please note: This is adopted from ShieldSpirit19670. Credit for the basic plot line goes to her.
1. Chapter 1: Moving On

They say that time heals all wounds, and while not strictly true, it was good enough for Harry Potter.

To say that the bad guys lost and the good guys won would be a lie. For in war there are no winners or losers, just men and women fighting for what they believe in. Fighting for those they'd lost and those that had yet to be born.

Overall though, things had taken a turn for the better. Everyone who survived was encouraged to look to the future, to help the next generation never have a war like that again.

Many people were lost and they were mourned, their lives celebrated, statues built in their honour.

Though people had moved on since then, they would never forget the ones they lost, what they did for the good of the world, muggles and wizards.

People had started to rebuild their lives, mending houses, taking in orphans, the rich giving to the poor, striving for better future. Of course this had all started with the ministry.

The Wizarding world was in need of someone to help them, to be on their side for once. After a month of debates and no closer to an answer, he felt the need to step in. Harry's word was practically law. It would be a long time before anyone saw past the boy's mask. Saw the broken teenage boy he really was. The boy who had seen too much.

So he appointed Kinsley minister. His help during and after the war was outstanding and no one could disagree with his choice.

After intervening, Harry went back to his home with Sirius at 12 Grimmauld Place. Finally though, after much discussion, he and Sirius both decided that the place held too many memories and decided to find a new home.

Remus and Tonks, who needed a place to raise teddy, moved with them. So now, here they were, in the peaceful Lake District living in a slightly large but comfy house that they now called home.

So it was that Harry could be found on another warm, autumn evening, looking across the lake deep in thought. Thinking of the time when they had first moved in. Thinking of the time when he had first sat by the water's edge. Thinking of the time when he had felt truly relaxed, for the first time in years.

To say that the morning they moved was hectic would be an understatement, last minute packing and all. They'd decided to move to somewhere more peaceful, to have a new start away from all the publicity. Luckily Tonks had found a beautiful 6 bedroom house in the Lake District, surrounded by hills, mountains, lakes, brooks, and streams. All in all though, it wasn't her decision on if they bought the house or not, it was Teddy's.

Teddy had had a major role in their lives since the end of the second war. The memories of the final battle were still fresh, and that special baby had been helping them through it. He had been a comfort for everyone. He reminded them what they had been fighting for.

No one could forget the people that were lost though, at least not for long, and sometimes that was worse. Waking up one morning, thinking that they're still with you, and then it hits you. It hits you like a ton of bricks and you feel like you're re-living a nightmare.

Harry frequently has nightmares about the last battle, but he has learnt to live on. To be grateful that he was alive. Teddy had shown all of them that you have to keep going, that you can't be an empty emotionless person, so they've been doing everything for him. Making sure he's the most loved child in the world.

They would never forget the day that they took Teddy to see the house. They'd never forget the way that his face lit up when he first saw it. Fell House, nestled comfortably at the bottom of Scafell Pike, sits next to a lake of shimmering clear water. The location in its self was enough for Teddy, as he seemed just about ready to run from the grip of his mother's arms and explore the country side.

Unfortunately for him, she didn't let go, her protective instinct forbidding it. Back then there hadn't been any charms over the house, making it open to attack from dark wizards, so they quickly retreated into the inside, doing an almost sprint though the solid oak door frame and slamming it shut.

Teddy didn't see much of the outside but what he did see he liked. Vines wormed their way around the three storey building, encasing the beige coloured bricks in a shining mixture of green leaves. The inside was just as beautiful, just as homely and welcoming. Teddy loved it. The house just seemed to be home for him the moment he laid eyes on it. Every single day since then, he was loudly broadcasting to the entire house the countdown to moving day. So it led to this.

The day they moved everyone was running around like maniacs, trying to pack what they missed. Harry, he packed what little he'd forgotten the previous night when everyone else was sleeping. Harry didn't really sleep much anymore, the nightmares that came with it made him scared to do so. He didn't particularly own much either; his relatives weren't exactly the most generous of people and Gryffindor tower was destroyed in the battle, taking some of his possessions with it.

Harry remembered the promise he's made Teddy the day they'd moved. He promised that he wouldn't be sad.

The saviour broke his promise.


	2. Chapter 2: A Change in Harry

"Morning," Harry said, wandering into the kitchen and pouring himself some tea.

"Morning Harry, you're up early," Sirius said, just as he was overtaken by a large yawn.

It'd been a late night for them all. Harry had had a nightmare the previous night, succeeding in waking the whole house with his tortured screams. He usually put up a silencing charm, not wanting to bother anyone else with his problems, but had forgotten, having been so tired that he fell into bed, not even having the energy to change his clothes. So embarrassed was he by the situation, that he locked himself in his room, refusing to come out or to let anyone in. Only after some gentle coaxing did Harry, albeit reluctantly, let Tonks into his room.

While waiting for Tonks to return, Sirius and Remus discussed how worried they were for Harry. No one could disagree that hadn't been the same since the war. Of course people change but the changes in Harry had been so drastic that he had everyone worried. Everyone in the house knew that Harry hadn't been sleeping much. They'd all heard him, down in the kitchen at night, or sneaking out the back door to go and walk by the lake at three in the morning.

His sleeping habits weren't the only things that had changed either. Harry was often found following Sirius or Remus around like a lost puppy, as if letting them out of his sight would cause him physical pain and it scared Sirius to think that the war had affected him in such a way. Remus told him that he was being stupid and that it was normal to react in such a way to such a traumatic experience. But Sirius didn't believe him.

Sirius knew that Harry was strong, there was no way he could have made it through the war had he not been, but the way he reacts to certain things made him wonder. He's fine around his friends and he even went back to Hogwarts to oversee the rebuild. He could act like nothing's happened. But Sirius could see through that mask.

"Sirius?" a voice said, bringing him out of his musings.

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"I said what are we doing today?"

_There it is,_ Sirius thought, _the way he follows Remus and I around. _

Whether they were weeding the garden or cleaning the attic he was always there. Not that Sirius was complaining, he loved spending time with his godson, it just when he or Remus went anywhere without telling him, he panics.

Sirius remembered when Harry was born. He remembered being worried that his godson would become distant. Worried that Harry would grow up and he wouldn't see him. It seemed, in a way, ironic to Sirius that things had gone the opposite way. He was now worried that Harry spent too much time in their company.

"I was thinking, I should really go through the Black accounts, though knowing Bella dearest," Sirius said, sarcasm heavy in his voice, "she probably gave it all away to vold… someone."

Of course Harry noticed the slip and seemed to freeze in his actions. Sirius mentally cursed himself for bringing it up. Harry didn't like to talk about the war. Whenever it's brought up he shies away, changes the topic or even becomes angry. Everyone just learned not to mention it.

"Why don't you go and visit Ron and Hermione? You haven't seen them in a while?" Sirius suggested, changing the topic and praying that Harry would go. Go and do something normal for a change. Sirius was disappointed.

"No!" Harry said, panic seeping into his voice, "I mean … Hermione and Ron have just got a new puppy and they're training him and stuff so I'd just be in the way."

"New puppy?" Sirius asked, trying to dismiss Harry's brief moment of panic.

"Yeah, Hermione said that Ron wanted a pet. Personally, I just think that he wants to own something his brothers don't have," Harry sympathized.

"What about Ginny then? She hasn't come round in a while."

"I told her I needed a break. It was all getting a bit … much," Harry said, his voice sounding distant and broken.

"Harry, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine," Harry interrupted, "I'll just help you with the accounts or something."

Sirius sighed, just as Remus walked in, hair sticking up at all angles, wearing checked pyjamas and a pair of fluffy slippers.

"Morning Sirius. Are you alright, Harry, after last night?" Remus questioned as Harry winced at the reminder.

"Remus!" Tonks shouted as she slipped through the door early enough to hear the question. "Don't bother him!"

The rest of breakfast was a quiet and somewhat awkward affair. That was until Teddy awoke with a load scream and bounded into the kitchen, having once again managed to get out of his cot on his own.

"Teddy Lupin! What have I told you about crawling down those stairs by yourself? You could've been hurt! Remus tell him!" Tonks ordered, picking up her son and looking at him with a mixture of worry and anger.

"Now, Teddy, listen to your mother. We told you not to go on the stairs because we don't want you bumping that head of yours do we?" Remus said taking the boy from his wife's arms.

In the corner of his eye, Sirius saw Harry looking on at the scene with something akin jealously and longing, no doubt thinking about the life that he was denied. The childhood he never had.

He even announced a few days ago he's not going back to Hogwarts for his final year; admittedly they did have an argument. Remus, Tonks and Sirius said that it would leave him at a disadvantage compared to others and even though he is 'the boy who lived' he should earn what he receives. Harry, seemingly too angry at being told it would be a silly decision to make, stormed out of the house without saying anything. No one else said anything about it after that night either, deciding to let the matter drop, at least for a while. Sirius couldn't help but note that the kid had one hot temper. _Just like Lily,_ Sirius thought.

He may look like his father, but Harry acts more like his mother. Sirius knew that Harry was sick of being told he looks exactly like James but with his Lily's eyes and heart. He had once overheard him say to Ron and Hermione that he wants to be his own person, to not be compared to others. Sirius couldn't help but recall the time that he had called him James. Couldn't help but recall his face just before Dumbledore had blocked Bellatrix's curse. He looked completely fine about it and that was the problem. He looked as if Sirius hadn't done anything wrong, like mistaking your godson for your dead best friend isn't wrong and totally inexcusable. That's what bothered Sirius. To say that he was worried would be an understatement. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly went on in his Godson's head.

Deciding that things had gone far enough in regards to Harry, Sirius caught Remus's eye and gave him a look that said, 'we need to talk,' before going to the study, Remus close behind.

Little did they know, that Harry was following.


	3. Chapter 3: A Godfather's Worries

Remus and Sirius walked into the study, closing the door behind them.

"What's the matter, Sirius?" Remus asked, eyeing his friend with concern.

"Harry," Sirius said simply, "That's what the matter is. I just don't know what to do anymore. He just seems so … lost."

"I know what you mean," Remus replied.

"I don't know why he is behaving like he is. He's so paranoid it's worrying. I know that you said it's normal but it's been a year now."

"I know, Sirius. I think he's just worried that we're in danger because of him. Completely untrue of course, but…" Remus trailed off.

"I just don't see what I can do to help him," Sirius said, looking defeated.

"We need to talk to him. Reassure him in some way that we're all safe and nothing's going to happen."

"I think that's easier said than done, Remus. There's only so much you can do to help a person that doesn't want to be helped."

"I know, but we need to try."

They continued to talk for a few more minutes whilst Harry listened outside the door. He hated that they were talking about him behind his back. So what if he was worried for them. So what if the war had affected him. He had been fighting a war for pretty much all of his life and they think that he has problems!

_How dare they! _Harry thought,_ I defeated Voldemort, the man who killed my parents and made my life a living nightmare. So what if I've come out of it a little worse for wear?_

Deciding that he'd heard enough, Harry hurried away from the study, angry tears welling in his eyes. He eventually found himself in the attic. Harry walked over to the corner to sit down but on his way something caught his eye. Something that made him stop short. In the middle of a large pile sat a box. The box itself wasn't special at all, just a regular cardboard box. The thing that made this box so special was what was written on it. _James Potter._

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he moved the box to the top of the pile and opened it. How could he have not seen it before? He'd helped Remus and Sirius up in the attic countless times, so how could he have not spotted the box that had his father's name on it? The answer to that question completely eluded Harry. He also couldn't help but wonder why he'd never been shown this before. Why wouldn't Sirius have showed him?

As Harry looked through the box he was not surprised to find that it was full of Gryffindor banners and quidditch posters. When he reached the bottom he found a small, beaten up notepad. Written on the front was _Diary of James Potter._

Just as Harry was about to open the book, he heard footsteps sounding up the stairs and quickly stuffed the diary in his pocket, vowing to read it later.

"Harry," Remus said as he rounded the corner. "What are you doing up here?"

"Nothing," Harry replied shortly, refusing to look Remus in the eye.

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry snapped, his anger from before back at full force.

Remus looked a little taken aback by Harry's new, cold demeanour, but quickly hid his surprise with a smile and said, "Right then, if you have a minute Sirius and I would like to speak with you about something."

"Fine," Harry said, following Remus out of the attic and into the study.

When they got inside, Remus closed the door behind them, telling Harry to sit down. Sirius, who was sitting in the chair closest to Harry's, gave his Godson a reassuring smile.

When they were all seated, Sirius broke the silence. "Harry, you know that we love you and it's because we love you that we have to speak up."

"Sirius and I have been talking and we've decided that this has to stop," Remus said gently.

"I don't know what you're suggesting but-" Harry began, only to be interrupted by Sirius.

"I think you do, Harry. The way you follow Remus and I around. I mean, you don't see your friends anymore, you've broken up with Ginny, I'm sorry, Harry, but I'm struggling to understand."

"That's not fair. I do see Ron and Hermione."

"Not as much as you used to. You three used to be inseparable, you wouldn't see one without the other two but now-"

"Things change, Sirius," Harry said, trying to find some way to justify why he had slowly grown apart from his friends.

"Not this much, Harry," Sirius said sadly. "You barely talk to me anymore, at least not about anything important. You have nightmares all the time, I know you do, and I just wish you would come to me. That is what I'm here for."

"Harry, you've got to understand our concern," Remus said. "I know you're eighteen and legally you're an adult but that doesn't mean you have to deal with everything on your own. You can always come to us. Me, Sirius, Tonks; we'll all listen to you."

"The war's over now, Harry. Nothing's going to happen to you or to us. You do understand?" Sirius asked.

At Harry's nod, both men smiled at each other, glad that they seemed to have made some progress with the troubled teen. They sat for a few moments in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts until Tonk's voice travelled up the stairs, calling for Remus to come and look at something.

When he'd disappeared down the stairs, Sirius turned to Harry. "I love you, Harry, as if you were my own. You do know that don't you?"

Harry said nothing; he simply looked at Sirius through tear filled eyes, before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around his Godfather, burying his face in his shoulder.

Sirius heard the muffled voice of his Godson from the safety of his arms. "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4: A Shocking Discovery

Later that evening after another dinner spent aimlessly pushing food around his plate, Harry headed up to his room, excited at the prospect of finally getting to read his father's diary.

Falling onto his bed and taking the small book from his pocket, Harry turned to the first page. The handwriting which he found there was remarkably similar to that of his own untidy scrawl.

_January 5__th__ 1975  
Dear Diary, okay that sounds wrong. I'm a marauder not a little girl! I don't even know why Moony suggested we keep a diary. He got us all one for Christmas and insisted we use it. Trust Remus to buy us books and stationary. According to him, writing a diary is beneficial. I don't see how, neither does Padfoot. But oh well, I'll give anything a try. So, where should I start? I guess with Lily. She finally agreed to go out with me at the start of the school year. She's completely perfect. Her 15__th__ birthday is coming up and I'm completely stuck at what get her. I'll figure something out I suppose. This Christmas was great. I usually go home and Padfoot comes with me but mum and dad were going on holiday so I stayed at school. Lily's not here though. She always spends Christmas with her parents. Another downside to this Christmas was the presence of Snivellus slime ball. We played a hilarious prank on him Christmas Eve by sending him a present that exploded when you opened it. He couldn't prove it was us but I think he has it suspicions. Gotta go, promised Padfoot a game of exploding snap. _

_January 20__th__ 1975  
Moony helped me pick something for Lily's birthday today. I got her a couple of books. One for potions and one for charms, her favourite subjects. They're not like the boring textbooks; they have some really cool spells and potions in them. Like a potion to change your hair colour or a charm to warm your bed up before you get in it at night. I can't wait to give them to her. I've got to go in a minute. It's the full moon tonight. _

_January 31__st__ 1975  
It was Lily's birthday yesterday. She loved the books I got her. Padfoot is really upset though. His cousin, Andromeda has just been disowned for marrying Ted Tonks, just because he's a muggle born! It's ridiculous, all this pure blood mania. It's times like this when I realise why I hate Slytherins so much. _

_February 22__nd__ 1975  
Last night's full moon was awful, the worst in a long time. Moony's in the hospital wing. The transformation was bad but it only got worse. Padfoot and I couldn't stop Moony from scratching or biting himself so he's pretty messed up at the moment. I promised him that Padfoot, Wormtail and I would go and visit him after dinner._

_March 15__th__ 1975  
We pulled the most hilarious prank on the Slytherin house today. At dinner we rigged the benches at the Slytherin table to disappear halfway through the meal. The look on their faces was so funny, totally worth that week's detention with Binns. _

_March 21__st __1975  
It's the full moon tonight and Moony is panicking. I think he's scared because of what happened last month. I swear to god, if he doesn't stop pacing the floor then he's going to wear a hole in the carpet._

_April 18__th__ 1975  
Oh my god! I don't know what I'm going to do. I cannot believe this is happening. Lily has just told me that she's pregnant! There is no way I can deal with this; I don't know the first thing about babies. I'm not really good with dates but Lily says that she is four weeks gone. I don't see how this could have happened. We only did it the once and we were really really careful. Dad is going to kill me! I told the marauders. At first they thought I was joking. The conversation ended with Remus hitting me over the head before going to check on Lily, Sirius asking me questions I couldn't answer and Peter cowering in the corner. I suppose I'd better go and talk to her but to be honest I don't know what to say. I'll just have to take it as it comes._

Harry stopped reading, his heart racing. _This isn't right,_ he thought, _my parents had me when they were twenty. _Deciding to skip the rest, Harry turned to the back.

_December 30__th__ 1975  
Lily gave birth today. I wasn't there when she actually had the baby though. Madame Pomfrey said that only one person was allowed in during the birth and Lily wanted her mum. So instead I spent the hours of labour pacing around outside with Padfoot and Moony who were trying to get me to sit down. Lily's mum came out later and said that I could go in. Lily was sitting on the bed with a bundle of blankets in her arms. I can't even describe how beautiful Lily looked at that moment. To cut a long story short, I have a daughter. She's perfect and a metamorphmagus as well! Such a surprise, but then again, my dad says that there is some background of the ability on his side. Lily's decided what she wants to do though, and as much as I hate to admit it, I can't help but agree with her. We are going to give the baby up for adoption. There is no way we can look after her properly, I mean, we're still kids ourselves. I haven't told Padfoot yet so I'd better do that now._

Harry slammed the book shut and shoved it under his bed. The book ended at a very inconvenient place and he also couldn't help but feel angry. If he had some long lost sister out there then why hasn't anyone told him?

Completely fuming at the world, Harry charged out of his room, grabbing his coat on the way. He pulled it on, made his way downstairs and stormed through the kitchen where Tonks, Remus and Sirius sat. He then stomped outside and slammed the door, missing the looks of concern on the adult's faces.

Harry wandered down to the lake, his thoughts racing. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to think. Before he could decide what to do though, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey kiddo," Sirius said, feigning cheerfulness, "What're you doing?"

Harry didn't respond.

Sighing slightly to himself, Sirius went to sit next to him, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. He could understand why his godson spent so much time down by the lake. It truly was a beautiful view and it really did help you to think. Somewhat out if the blue, Harry asked Sirius a question.

"You would never lie to me would you, Sirius?"

"Of course not, Harry." He answered immediately, wondering what had brought the abrupt question on.

Before he could ask though, Harry had risen, turning back towards the house.

"You would tell me if there was anything wrong?" Sirius asked before his godson could leave.

Harry didn't turn around, but nodded a yes.

The Saviour was lying. _  
_


	5. Chapter 5: This Lonely Feeling

If anyone at the breakfast table the next morning told you that they weren't worried about Harry then they' be lying. Even Teddy seemed more than a little concerned about his godfather's quiet, somber dementor. No one had managed to get to the bottom of what had upset Harry yesterday and nobody could help but feel that this was just the calm before the storm.

About ten minutes into breakfast, Harry abruptly stood, having not eaten anything. He strode out of the kitchen, leaving behind three very worried adults. He paraded up the stairs, coming to a halt at the door to the attic and walked inside. Locating the same box that he had found last night, he began to rifle through it, searching for another diary or anything that could explain what had happened after the baby was born. He found nothing.

Before he could begin his hunt for another box though, Sirius appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Harry," he greeted. "Do you want to come and sit downstairs with us?"

At this offer, Harry snapped.

"No, I don't! It was you who told me to get on with things on my own and now, when I'm doing just that, you don't like it! Please, Sirius, I don't know what I can do to make you happy anymore so just tell me! Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!"

Sirius looked taken aback.

"Harry, I never told you to deal with things on your own," he explained softly. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine."

"Don't lie to me, Harry. Why can't you just tell me-?"

"You're a liar," Harry snapped. "How's that?!"

With that, he stormed out of the attic and down the stairs, leaving his confused godfather behind.

* * *

Sirius walked down the stairs to the attic, intent on finding Harry and making him spill the beans. He was stopped at the sight of Remus however, who was knocking on Harry's door, clearly concerned about the smashing noises coming from within.

"What _did _you say to him?" Remus asked, turning to face his friend. "When I said talk to him, Sirius, I didn't mean drive him to trash his room."

"I didn't say anything, he's just gone insane," Sirius said with an exasperated sigh, walking to the study and falling into one of the armchairs.

"So what exactly _did_ happen then?" Lupin asked, following the animagus.

"He called me a liar," Sirius said quietly, still trying to understand what Harry meant.

"What did you lie about?"

"Nothing. I just asked him if he wanted to come and sit with us and called me a liar when I asked him to talk."

"I don't understand," Remus began. "He was fine yesterday. Something has obviously happened. I just can't think what it could be…"

* * *

After Harry had repaired all of the items he had destroyed in his anger, Tonks came to his room.

"Wotcha, Harry," she said brightly, sitting next to him on the bed. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he replied dryly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tonks said, "So, you and Sirius…"

"Oh, God," Harry muttered under his breath.

"A little misunderstanding, huh?" She asked, putting on her mothering voice.

"Me and Voldemort had a little misunderstanding," he said bitterly as Tonks recoiled as though she'd been slapped.

"Tell me, Harry," she urged.

"It's … personal," he replied, trying with all him might to get out of the conversation.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"No, I can't, Tonks," he said, a little more sharply than he would have liked.

"Okay," she replied slowly. "Well, if you ever want to talk then you know where I am."

Harry nodded mutely as Tonks left the room. He couldn't tell anyone, and although he was surrounded by people he cared for, he had never felt more alone.


	6. Chapter 6: A Shoulder To Cry On

Another week passed by at an agonizingly slow pace. Harry was barely doing anything. He spent most of his time shut up in his room, skipping meals and not talking to anyone. The only time he did come out of his room was when he wanted to go for a walk down by the lake.

The tension in the house was palpable as everyone suffered along with Harry. The light that the teenager had brought to the house had vanished, leaving in its place an empty, hollow feeling of depression. It was as if dementors were prowling around outside, sucking all of the happiness out of the once lively house.

No one was really talking to each other, all too wrapped up in their own concerns for Harry. It had started to get a little ridiculous. It was easily comparable to a house full of strangers now. When anyone would cross paths in the hallway or study, they would simply greet each other with a polite "good morning," and everyone recently had found that they had nothing to discuss but the weather.

On Saturday, Harry allowed Sirius something he had been denying him. He allowed him to come into his room.

"What do you need?" Harry asked as his Godfather sat himself down on the bed.

"I was just thinking, why don't you go and see Ron and Hermione today. You haven't seen them in a couple of weeks and I know you've been ignoring their owls. Just go and see them Harry. It'll do you good to get out of the house for a bit," Sirius persuaded to no avail.

"I don't want to," Harry said simply, swivelling his desk chair so it was facing the window.

"Right then," said Sirius determinedly. "That's it."

Harry frowned at his Godfather's retreating form, wondering what he had meant. After a minute, when Sirius footsteps had faded, Harry went back to his thoughts. Thinking about his loved one's secret and the sister he never knew.

* * *

Sirius stomped downstairs, thoroughly bored of his Godson's antics. He walked over to the fireplace and threw in a handful of floo powder.

"Blue Bell Cottage," he called into the flames and he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were sitting at the dinner table, each holding a steaming mug of tea. Their new puppy, Diggle, was lying in his bed in the corner. All of a sudden, its head snapped up. He stared unblinkingly into the fireplace, an action that did not go unnoticed by his owners.

"What are you doing, Diggie?" Hermione cooed as if talking to a baby, using her dog's nickname. "What's the matter?"

"He's not going to answer you, you know," Ron said, smiling in spite of himself.

Before Hermione could get into one of her lectures about dogs being more clever than we give them credit for, the fireplace roared to life, spitting out the soot-covered form of Sirius Black.

Ron, who had went to stand beside the fire just before Sirius came tumbling out, grabbed the animagus' arm, steadying him.

"Thanks, Ron," Sirius said as he brushed the dirt from his robes.

Hermione rushed over to the fireplace and pulled Sirius into a tight hug, much to his surprise. The man only hesitated for a moment before his arms came up and he hugged her back just as tightly.

"Sirius, it's so good to see you!" the bushy haired girl exclaimed as she pulled away. "What brings you here?"

"It's Harry," Sirius said simply.

"Come and sit down," Hermione said as she offered Sirius a seat.

While Hermione bustled around the kitchen making tea, Sirius explained what had been going on to Ron, whilst Hermione listened from the hob.

"I just don't understand it," Hermione said, taking a seat after Sirius had finished. "Harry has never behaved like that before, except that time after the tournament. If he's acting like this then it must be pretty bad."

"I know, but he hasn't given an inkling to what the matter is. I can't help him if he doesn't talk to me." Sirius explained.

"What have you said to him this week?" Ron quizzed.

"Not much really. Doesn't let me into his room half the time," Sirius answered. "I've just asked him to talk to me but he just shakes his head and shuts down even more."

"Hmmmmmm," Hermione said, thinking what could possibly have happened to affect her friend this much. "I would try talking to him again. I mean this could be anything. Don't try and persuade him to talk to you though, this will just make him shut down like you said. Instead tell him that you're there for him and that he can come to you about anything and leave it at that."

"You really think that'll work?" Sirius asked.

"It's worth a try."

* * *

When Sirius got home later that day, the first thing he did was visit Harry's room.

"Hey Kiddo," he said brightly, taking his place on the bed next to his glum looking Godson.

"Hey," Harry replied softly, staring into space.

"Harry," Sirius began, "I can't make you talk to me and I'm not going to try. I just want you to know that no matter what, I _am_ here for you. You can come to me about anything. Even if it's just to cry all over me. That's what I'm here for."

Sirius smiled softly at his Godson for a moment longer, before he stood and walked out of the room, leaving Harry, who was deep in thought over what Sirius had said, alone.


	7. Chapter 7: In Need of a Friend

Harry sat in his room for a long time after Sirius had left; thinking over what his Godfather had told him. He thought back on the words, _"Even if it's just to cry all over me. That's what I'm here for."_

In truth, that was all Harry wanted. He wanted a shoulder to cry on and due to this massive secret hanging over his head, he'd shut away his emotions, pushing them to the back of his mind. Only after Sirius had said the words did Harry realise how much he wanted to do just that. He wanted to go to Sirius and cry all over him like a baby, his pride forgotten. He wanted to pour his heart out to the man, purely because Harry knew he'd listen.

With that thought in mind, Harry stood from his bed and walked across the hall, being as quiet as possible as he knew that Teddy would be asleep by now. He knocked lightly on his Godfather's door. A muffled _"Come in!"_ was heard from inside as Harry pushed open the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Sirius, who was sitting on his bed reading, looked a little surprised when he saw that it was Harry who had come to his room.

"I want my dad," Harry said softly after a moment's pause, tears welling in his eyes.

Sirius' stomach tightened at the words. He slowly stood and walked forward, pulling his distraught Godson into his arms.

"Dad," Harry said hoarsely, his voice muffled from Sirius's robes.

"I know, Harry," Sirius soothed, "I know you want him. It's alright."

"No," Harry began, pulling away, "It's not."

"You need to talk to me, Harry," Sirius said, praying that his Godson would just say what was on his mind. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I want to," Harry began. "I really want to. But I can't. I just can't."

"Please, Harry," Sirius begged, becoming desperate. "Please let me help you-"

"I don't need help!" Harry nearly shouted, as he was overcome by another round of tears.

He let Sirius lead him to the bed, where he fell into his Godfather's arms. He hated feeling his way; so lost and helpless. A part of him was angry at Sirius for keeping this secret from him but another part wanted nothing more than Sirius; his dad.

Later that night, after Harry had cried out all of his emotions, Harry got up to leave, knowing that on that night, he and Sirius had bonded. Connected in a way that they had never really been able to do since the war.

* * *

The next day found Harry once again in his room, contemplating life in general. While he was angry at Remus and Sirius for not telling him about his sister, another part knew that there must've been a reason as to why he was never told. He just didn't know what, and that was the problem.

What excuse could possibly justify why Harry had never been told about this sister of his? What excuse could possibly be good enough?

Harry had spent his whole life in desperate search for a family and while he'd found one with Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Teddy, a part of him was still frantically desperate to meet his sister. The person that had his parents' blood running through their veins. A person that was part of the family he had searched for.

Harry knew he needed to talk to someone. The secret he was keeping from his loved ones was causing him to grow cold and distant, and Harry hated it. A part of him wished he had never found the diary and things could be normal again. In his eighteen years, Harry had found the phrase _"ignorance is bliss"_ to be very true.

With this thought in mind; knowing he needed to speak to someone, anyone he could trust, Harry walked downstairs and found the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello," came a soft, female voice.

"Hermione, it's Harry. I need you."

* * *

Hermione arrived in record time, Ron in tow. Harry led them upstairs and into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Harry, what's going on," Hermione asked, as she lowered herself into the armchair in the corner.

Harry took a deep sigh and sat himself down on the bed next to Ron. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it mate?" Ron asked, eyeing his friend – his brother – curiously.

"A little while ago I found something in the attic," Harry began. "It was my dad's old diary."

"Go on," Hermione urged.

"It had something in it that … surprised me. Something important."

"You can tell us, Harry," Hermione said, desperate to know what was going on.

Harry, not sure how to tell her, grabbed the diary from under the bed and presented it to her.

"Turn to the page that says April 18th and then the last page," Harry said as Hermione did just that.

She perused it for a few seconds, her eyes growing wider at every word. At last she looked up.

"Is this for real?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I think so," Harry replied.

"What I don't understand, Harry," said Hermione as she passed the diary to a very confused looking Ron. "Is why you've never been told."

"Neither do I," Harry said as Ron read the diary, shock written all over his face.

"Wow," was all Ron could say, as he gave the diary back to Harry.

"Harry, do you have any idea who this could be?" Hermione asked.

"Well of course not," Harry said. "I could walk past her in the street or sit next to her on a bus. And I would never know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Remus called up the stairs that dinner was ready.

"Are you staying," Harry asked his friends.

"Oh, we wouldn't want to impose," Hermione said as Harry walked them out the door.

"No, I want you to stay. I haven't seen you in a while have I?" Harry said, just as they bumped into Sirius, who was coming out of his room.

"Oh, hi," Sirius said, surprised to see Ron and Hermione. "How are you?"

"Good thanks," Ron said, clapping Sirius on the back.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"If you'll have us," Hermione said, as they walked down the stairs.

In telling someone, Harry felt as if a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders, and on that night, he walked down the stairs with a smile on his face, for the first time in weeks.


	8. Chapter 8: Life's too Short

All gathered round the dinner table, everyone noticed the change in Harry's overall demeanour. While he still wasn't completely himself, he ate his dinner without complaint and was finding himself able to actually hold a conversation.

"So enough about us, what's new with you two," Remus asked Ron and Hermione about halfway through dinner.

"Well," said Hermione exchanging a look with Ron as she held out her left hand, presenting a gold emerald ring on her finger.

"No way!" screeched Tonks, leaning across the table to get a closer look at the ring, narrowly missing a wine glass as she did so. "It's gorgeous! I can't believe you're engaged!"

"Yeah, Ron asked me a few days ago," Hermione chatted excitedly to Tonks as Remus and Sirius shook Ron's hand, clapping him on the back.

"Good for you, Ron," Harry said, embracing his friend like a brother.

"I think this calls for a celebration," said Sirius, pulling a bottle of champagne out of one of the cupboards.

The six friends spent the rest of the evening drinking and chatting without a care in the world. Hermione asked Tonks if she'd be her maid of honour and help her plan the wedding, since Tonks was already married and knew what she was doing, and Ron asked Harry to be his best man.

That night, Harry fell asleep thinking back on the day, his sister problem temporarily forgotten.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next day Tonks and Remus had already left. Tonks had gone to talk wedding plans with Hermione and Remus had gone shopping in Diagon alley, leaving a very hyperactive toddler behind them.

Sirius had given into Teddy's plea for sweets at ten o'clock in the morning and as a result, Teddy, who was overdosed on sugar and e numbers, was bouncing off the walls.

Harry entered the library later that morning, only to find Sirius running around, flailing his arms like a headless chicken. It appeared that Teddy had somehow gotten his hands on Sirius' wand and was using it to turn the library into a swirling vortex of entropy. Books were flying everywhere, hitting Sirius in the back of the head, which was now sporting bright purple hair, fireworks were exploding from the end of the wand, but Teddy seemed to be very much enjoying himself.

After a little while of very confused fighting, Sirius had finally reclaimed his wand and, after putting the library back to normal, strutted out of the room, holding it triumphantly.

Teddy went up to his room in a temper over having lost his favourite toy and Harry followed Sirius.

Yesterday had made him realise something; life's too short. It seemed like yesterday that he and Ron and Hermione were eleven and skipping around Hogwarts, but now he and his friends had grown up. Did he really want to waste his life being bitter about this?

"Sirius," he began going to sit with his Godfather in the lounge. "I have to tell you something."

Sirius looked like he was going to make a joke for a moment but that expression immediately changed when he looked at Harry, who appeared to be fighting the urge to throw up.

"I haven't been honest with you," Harry began.

"What is it, Harry? Come on, you're worrying me," Sirius said.

"A while ago, I – I," Harry strutted, trying to find the best way to word it.

"Tell me, Harry," Sirius urged.

"I found out that my-"

Harry was cut off when Remus walked through the door, shopping bags in hand.

"Diagon Alley is packed," he said as he walked in, "Honestly, that is the last time I go out on a Saturday."

Sirius was ignoring his though and looking at Harry with a somewhat panicked expression. Remus was oblivious to this though.

"Can I get some help with these bags?" he said, walking into the kitchen as Harry jumped up to help, all of his courage gone.

Sirius remained seated, staring after his Godson with concern. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew he would find out.


	9. Chapter 9: A Letter from Hogwarts

Harry, a week after he had attempted to tell Sirius about his sister, could be found sitting on his bed, looking through the pages of his old charms book, his mind elsewhere. Harry couldn't help but notice that for the past week, Sirius had been keeping a very close eye on him. He would constantly tell Harry that he could "talk to him about anything," and Harry frequently found himself squirming under his godfather's gaze.

His train of thought was interrupted when a knock sounded at his door.

"Come in, Sirius," Harry said bluntly, expecting to see his godfather's tall form looming in the doorway.

"Actually it's me," Remus said, opening the door and closing it behind him.

"Sorry. I thought you were Sirius," Harry said sheepishly, closing his book and putting it aside, his eyes coming to rest on an envelope in Remus's hand.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Remus began. "This came today," he continued, holding the envelope up at eye level.

"My Hogwarts letter," Harry said emotionlessly, looking thoughtfully at the envelope.

"Yes, your Hogwarts letter," Remus said plainly. "Look, Harry, I really think you should go back for your final year. It'll be good for you."

"I'm eighteen, Remus, you can't make me go," Harry said, surprising himself at how much like a disobedient child he sounded.

"You're right, I can't," the werewolf agreed. "But I can try. I really think that going back to school and completing your education will be the best decision."

"You don't get it do you?" Harry said shortly. "Everywhere I go people will be whispering. Everywhere I look I'll be reminded of him. You can't seriously think that it's best to put myself through that. Do you have any idea how much I'm struggling to cope as it is?" Harry continued, shocking himself by his honestly as all of the pent up emotions from the battle poured out of him.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is?" he continued to rant, wanting to stop but finding himself unable to. "Knowing that no matter where I go or what I do, I'll always be the-boy-who-lived and I can never escape from that. I'll never be free!"

Remus was hanging onto every word, realising for the first time just how much Harry was struggling.

"I know it's hard, Harry," he began. "I not going to push you into going but why don't you just have a think about it, yeah?"

Not waiting for an answer, Remus stood and walked out the door, leaving the unopened Hogwarts letter behind him. Harry sat mentally cursing himself. How could he just lose it like that? How could Remus even think for a moment that Harry would want to go back to Hogwarts after everything that happened there?

His day was interrupted by post once again when Ron's tiny owl, Pig, came shooting in through the open window, bouncing around like a maniac before finally coming to rest on Harry's bed.

The teenage boy took the small piece of parchment from the bird's beak, recognising Hermione's penmanship at once, and began to read it.

_Harry, I need you to come over and bring your father's diary with you. It's important.  
Love, Hermione._

Harry, slightly confused as to what Hermione could possibly be wanting, plucked the diary out from under his bed and pulled on a jacket, stuffing the little book into the waistband of his jeans so as to avoid any questions from Remus or Sirius should they see him with it, and walked downstairs.

As he passed through the kitchen in order to get to the living room fireplace, Harry saw that Sirius was reading a newspaper, Tonks was colouring with Teddy and Remus was making tea.

"Where are you off to?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Out," Harry said bluntly.

"Will you be back for dinner?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Harry called from the living room as he stepped into the fireplace, throwing some floo powder into the fire before disappearing, engulfed in emerald green flames.

* * *

Harry came stumbling clumsily out of Ron and Hermione's kitchen fireplace, grabbing the back of a chair to steady himself.

Glancing around the kitchen, Harry saw that no one was there.

"Hermione?" he called out into the silent house.

"Coming," Hermione called from the next room as her footsteps sounded on the hardwood floor.

A few seconds later, Harry found himself engulfed in a bone crushing hug as his bushy haired friend pounced on him.

"It's so good to see you, Harry," she said, her voice slightly muffled by Harry's jacket.

No sooner had she pulled away than Ron was walking in through the back door, removing his boots and smiling in brotherly affection at Harry.

"You alright mate?" he asked as he went to wash his hands.

"I'm fine," Harry began, "I'll be better when you tell me what's up."

"Did you bring the diary?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, just like you asked but I still don't understand what you need it for," Harry said inquisitively.

"I think I know who your sister is."


End file.
